Barking mad
by LoganLoverxX
Summary: The golden trio are back for their final year and new feelings and maturity has developed over their summer away. However when two admirers start coming forward with their feelings for Hermione, what will she do? with drama round every corner at the school will a relationship even survive?
1. Chapter 1

Notes 

For my story to work please ignore the Remus/Tonks and Ron/Hermione relationships and also the deaths of Remus and Sirius. The trio are going back to school for their final year after the war.

Also can I just add I'm sorry I've not posted in a couple years, work and just LIFE in general has been a buzz but feel free to leave a review or message me! Always love a chat! xox

"Alright gorgeous"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione twisted round on the stool by the kitchen table.

"Sirius, how many times!" she said scoffing. "It's either Hermione or beautiful. Not listening to your cheap compliments." Their talkative nature to each other had increased over the summer months to complete friends and often a case of flirtatious jokes once a few to many fire whiskeys had been drunk. She appreciated him so much after placing herself and the two boys up in the Black family home over the months off school. After the mess of a year they had last year it was almost impossible to make the decision to return to Hogwarts for a final year. But, the choice was made easier when Remus Lupin was hired back as Defence Against the Dark arts professor, and with McGonagall running the school now, nothing more could trouble them.

Sirius grinned widely, "think you'll find that's Professor Black to you, Granger".

"WHAT?" all three of the golden trio, perched on their seats, exclaimed.

Again Sirius grinned, his eyes bright with excitement. "I have been offered, and willingly accepted, position of potions master at Hogwarts."

The trio jumped from their seats and went over to hug their friend. "That's great news Sirius!" harry beamed excited to know that a new adventure lay before them in the coming school year. Although the loss of a great hero and protector had occurred in the recent months of the end of the war, nothing thrilled harry more than having Severus Snapes position filled by family.

"That's fantastic mate, you and Remus at school together again, what could go wrong?" Ron laughed. With the war ripping a hole in his heart with the loss of his brother, Ron had grown closer to Sirius and Remus recently. Finding their jokes and brotherly love for one another a welcoming comfort for the loss his family had suffered. "Really great!" clapping the older man on the back.

With the news the four settled down on the couches in the living area and chatted for the remainder of the night. Sharing stories from their school days, Sirius taking the lead quite happily and talking in great detail of his own mischievous past with the Mauraders.

It wasn't until late into the night when the door of the kitchen and sitting area swung open and a tired, weary looking Remus walked in that the four of them realised just how long they had been sitting for. Remus had been staying with Sirius since the war had ended. The pair finding an ease to having company and someone to share past glories with. But with Remus' monthly cycle still being no easier to control he was confined to being locked in the basement of the house each full moon for his own safety.

Remus rubbed his eyes as he headed to the fridge, not yet acknowledging the four housemates on the couches. Grabbing milk from the inside of the door he gulped down the refreshing cold liquid and groaned.

He moved to turn back towards the door and gave a startled jump upon laying eyes on them watching him quietly. "Sorry to disturb," he mumbled before heading out the door back to bed.

"He looks horrible!"

"Ron!" Although it sounded harsh Hermione had always been a bit quicker to jump to his defence than most. Her understanding of his condition had broadened after their run in with him in their third year, wanting to know more about the two sides that lived within. But more than that she had grown a sort of soft spot for her professor. He had always been an attractive man but after living holed up in the same house she had enjoyed seeing him around. His soft features that hid a scarred and wounded soul. What woman wouldn't want to help and nurture his needs? However, her strictness usually prevailed above her heart and she often shook it off like her school girl crush on him many years before.

"Well! He does" Ron stated matter-of-factly. "It's been two nights since the full moon and he's still a walking zombie. The guy needs help."

Sirius nodded solemnly. "I've not seen him get it this bad since our days at school when he first found the new environment difficult to get used to. I thought being here, with friends would help but now I can imagine that being part of the problem. He needs the safety and comfort of the school. I don't think he'll rest properly till were back." Sirius sat still staring at the spot Remus had been standing in. a nudge from harry broke him from his dream, "Right, bed!" the four looked shocked as he snorted. "Someone has to be the responsible one if Remus isn't!"

Laughing they moved from their seats and headed to bed. Each excited about the coming weeks off school together before their anticipated return to Hogwarts.

"Ergh!" moaned a stuffed up, headachey Hermione.

"Can't handle the fire whiskey 'Mione?" Sirius mocked surprise whilst rubbing the girl on her back.

"I'm so ill Sirius!" She moaned in return. "It's the cold or flu or something. I feel horrible!"

Ron entered the room and glanced at Hermione sitting with her head in her hands. "What's wrong with you?" he asked sounding almost disgusted by her unuausl appearance. "You look bad!"

"I'm ill Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "Leave me alone before I disease you too!"

Ron stared at Sirius before rolling his eyes. With a chuckle Sirius grasped her shoulders and leaned down to her ear. "Bed, Granger."

Leaning back onto his chest she let out another exasperated groan before nodding and moving out the room back to the comfort of her bed.

once they were feeling safely distanced from the young witch the pair impishly chuckled, "Woman."

'Half a day wasted!' Hermione thought as she lay cocooned in her duvet. 'There was so much needing done!' – there wasn't in fact. But just like normal keeping herself busy was almost a priority task around this man filled house. Cleaning up after them while they lay watching rubbish on TV, or reading Quidditch scores and talking endlessly about previous games.

Huffing she sat herself up. Her throat dry from coughing and her chest tight and sore. Looking onto her bedside table she saw the endless bottles of magical medicinal pain relief lying empty. Nothing was making this cold disappear so searching her brain she thought back to what her own mother would treat her with. "Tea!" she grinned warmly at the thought.

Clambering down the stair in the darkness of the late night she pushed open the kitchen door and almost screamed with fright.

Sitting on one of the bar stools was Remus, nursing a fire whiskey, his spare hand running through his sandy coloured hair.

"I'm so-sorry Remus," Hermione stuttered getting her composure back. "I didn't think anyone would be up."

"That's okay Hermione," his gentle smile not quite reaching his eyes. "I… couldn't sleep."

Hermione nodded understandingly before moving over to the kitchen counters, preparing her cup of tea whilst waiting for the water. The pair remained silent each content in the quiet peace they found. It wasn't until the pot started whistling and Hermione poured her tea into her cup that Remus spoke again.

"What are you doing?" he quizzed watching her move around the kitchen. The witch had just taken a jar out of the cupboard and spooned a heap of the sticky solution into her cup.

"Honey," She replied eagerly. Laughing at his deep brow she answered his unasked question. "My mother used to give me when I was ill. It was sweet and sticky and always used to cheer me up. I've never been sure if it actually worked, but I like to believe."

Remus smiled sincerely. "Hermione granger doing something with no evidence of it being useful? Preposterous! But it does sound nice" he hinted.

Sighing she looked at him, "Would you like a cup, Remus?"

"Well since you're offering!"

With that she started brewing a second cup of the sickly sweet sticky cup.

The two of them sat and chatted happily away. Each surprisingly comfortable and happy to have the company. Remus was more shocked to find the hot cup of mixture go down a treat and It was late into the morning before they both headed back to their separate beds.

"Thank you 'Mione" Remus said as he continued walking past her bedroom door to his own. Turning back to glance at her he caught her tender smile. "I needed that".

For the next week Remus and Hermione continued to meet at nights. Both drinking their drinks and sitting in each others company for hours on end. It wasn't until the seventh night that Hermione realised she had been purposefully keeping herself awake for these meetings. Her illness had passed without any notice and instead she had been looking forward to seeing Remus, looking forward to their discussions and chats, never quite realising before how much they had in common.

Heading down the stairs in the dark she walked into the kitchen. Remus was already there, pot of water heating up for tea. "There's enough for both of us" he said smiling. Hermione smiled back and took her seat at the table.

Remus cleared his throat still focusing on the water heating in front of him. "I've really enjoyed our nights together Hermione, really I have," he started. "But I can't help but worry I'm keeping you up. You can easily tell me to shut up. An old git like me won't take offence."

Hermione couldn't help but let out a giggle. The professor in him was clearly coming through tonight. "No Remus I've enjoyed it. You don't need to worry, the conversations make a nice intellectual change rather than listening to the boys talk about Quidditch for hours on end," she stared at her twiddling thumbs before adding, "Plus you're not old, in fact I rather think were quite similar."

Remus's face glowed red as he continued to stare in front rather than look behind to see the blushing witch. "I am glad you think that Hermione, really glad"

A few minutes passed before Remus came over with two cups of tea. "Thank you" she smiled going to grab the cup from his hand. Their fingers brushed innocently as she took the cup from his hands. Blushing she stared up into his deep long lived eyes. Lifting the cup to her mouth Hermione breathed in the heavenly familiar scent and blew the hot steam away. It wasn't until she heard a quiet throaty chuckle did her eyes snap open. "What?" she demanded, an inquisitive grin on her lips.

"Nothing," Remus continued to blush shocked he'd been caught laughing. Watching her stare, he continued, "It's just you do that ever time you make a cup. I've noticed"

Shocked, Hermiones mouth gaped open. "Do I?" she giggled self-consciously. "I've never even noticed before. Sorry!"

Remus smiled bashfully. "It's okay, its sweet. I like it. I've kind of noticed you do that to almost test the water. If it doesn't smell right, you'll add more honey or water."

Hermione nodded, not quite believing what she was hearing. Even her parents hadn't mentioned the little quirk before. Tentively she quizzed him a little, "What… what more have you noticed?"

Remus eyes remained open wide, startled by the question. Should he really answer that? What hadn't he noticed would be easier to answer. Along with it being a hard transition this month and his werewolf senses being on high alert, he had found it a comfort to watch the witch. Pick up on her little habits and slights of hand. How she held herself and the little ways she would express herself. "Uh, well, I don't know."

"Yes you do!" Hermione encouraged, "tell me, I'm interested."

Hermione came round to her side of the table so he was closer to the witch. "The way you twirl your hair into coils one way then let them go then twist them the other way," he started, raising his hand to her hair he showed her gently. "and the way your brow furrows if you're not really agreeing with me, that's when I know you're going to disagree and argue," he chuckled slightly before looking into her eyes. "The way your eyes glint when we discuss certain things."

"Like?" she whispered, entranced in the deep conversation.

"Like me? I mean, I think," he blushed, "when we talk about my school days, and what I liked to study," his eyes stared at the table in front of him breaking her gaze.

"And?" she wanted more. Her breath was hitched into her throat. Biting her bottom lip she waited for his reply.

It wasn't until his eyes looked back into hers and she saw the larger pupils and his breathing picked up pace that he spoke. "And that," he said softly lifting his hand to her face and extending a finger out to trace over her bottom lip. "Just the way you bite your lip. When you want something."

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity before he watched the tall tale sign. Hermione bit down on her lip without realising. "ah fuck," his hand moved swiftly up and around her head, pulling her face towards his. The kiss was messy and quick and not a thing of romance but god was it needed.

Hermione's hands moved to his chest as they both stood up away from their seats. Before she had time to think he had lifter her legs up around his waist and carried her over to the couch sitting down so she straddled his lap. "Mione"" he growled between their lips separating for mere seconds between breaths. "Mine."

They kissed for minutes, their hands each exploring the others clothed body. Hermione rested her hands on his chest feeling his heart pounding whilst his hands found their way through her hair and over her back, gently cupping the top of her bottom as she rocked on his lap. A feeling of wanting growing inside her.

It was a few more minutes before their kisses slowed. Their breathing steadied and one last bite on her lip Remus groaned. "I have waited too many nights for that," he smiled brushing a wild stand of hair from her lip.

"I… I… I'm speechless," Hermione giggled her cheeks turning a crimson colour as she saw his eyes scanning her face. "What?"

"I don't know," Remus said. "I just believe you'll probably need to be checked."

"Checked?" she exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Remus started. "you're surely under the influence of a practical joke charm or something. Why else would you force yourself onto me," his grin could no longer stay hidden from his lips.

"Hitting his chest she laughed, "I think youll find you came onto me!"

"Oh please, all that lip biting and brow furrowing, you couldn't stay away!" Hermione slapped his chest again before he grabbed her hands, kissing the knuckles on each. "Let us head to bed," he stated.

A simple sentence but with such opportunity Hermione couldn't help but open her eyes suggestively.

"Separately!" Remus cleared up before noticing the disappointment etch away onto her face. "Only for now," he said a bit more seriously. "I want to be a bit respectful, if that's okay? Try be a gentleman"

Hermione smirked at his chivalrousness but nodded. She'd had sexual partners before but never one she'd lived with. Maybe taking it slow and fun would keep it less intense. Maybe even keep him interested she thought.

Climbing off his lap she grabbed his hands pulling him up and planted a kiss on his lips. "good night Remus," she smiled onto his lips before pulling away and near skipping out the room to bed.

"Good night," he whispered back before heading off himself, knowing for a change that a goodnights sleep was almost a given.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione awoke with a smile on her face. What a night to wake up from. Most importantly what a dream to wake up from.

Sighing she stretched in bed, the covers falling away from her, exposing her body to the warm room. snapping from her deep exhilarating thoughts by a soft knock on the door she rolled over and grabbed the nearest top she could find – an old Gryffindor Quidditch top. Sitting up in bed she pulled the covers to her waist and flattened down her bushy hair with her hands, "C-come in!" she called.

The door creaked open and a figure slipped through into the dark room. Hermione grabbed her wand from the beside cabinet and flicked her wrist at the candle beside her saying the incantation quietly and quickly. The room lit up slightly by a soft glow and Remus' face appeared by the door. Not quite able to contain her pleasure at seeing him, Hermione smiled blushingly before moving herself over so he could come sit at the side of her on the bed.

Remus took the silent invitation and sat down without pause by the legs. "Hello," he whispered running a hand through his morning hair and smiling at her.

Hermione couldn't help but turn redder, "Hello," she breathed back. It had taken her almost an hour last night to convince herself that the passionate encounter they had did in fact happened, and thankfully any doubt that was reoccurring was vanquished when he leant forwards and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Thought I'd just come see how you were," he smiled, pulling away.

Hermione, feeling bold, took hold of his hand into hers and giggled, "I know what might make me feel good," she said suggestively.

Remus nearly chocked, staring at his hand in hers, his emotions were ablaze. Desire and panic running through him. "Hermione, I can't-," he started before she giggled again.

"Remus! I'm joking!" she grinned. "I don't expect that. I actually like how gentlemanly you're being."

Remus chuckled back, "I just don't want to rush you, I enjoyed last night, immensely," he began. "But what turned me on to you was our chats, our conversations. I've never had that before."

Hermione frowned, "are you not attracted to me?" she whispered letting go of his hand and bringing the cover of the bed up closer to her.

"Hermione!" he gasped in return, unaware of how his comments could of lead her to believe such foolishness. "Not attracted to you? Did I not come across that way last night?" he asked almost angrily at having to explain himself. "Your mind is great, really it is. But your body, and the way your hold yourself do more things to my mind and body than I can believe!"

The reply was enough for her. She looked into his eyes and saw the truth seeping out, "sorry," she said. "I thought that's what you meant."

Remus shook his head, "Never," taking back her hands in his he started again, "can we talk though, about last night?"

"Of course!" Hermione replied quickly, nervously.

"I mean, I just think that, well, for our own sakes, I think we should," he stumbled.

"Spit it out Remus!"

"We should maybe keep this between us," he shot out. "We should maybe keep this between us," he added softer. "Just whilst we figure this out. Rather not let you be teased mercilessly by those other buffoons while we having our… em… fun?"

Hermione tried not to gasp. She understood where he was coming from, how could she be stupid enough to think otherwise? He was much older and much wiser than her. He needed a more responsible witch for his future. One that could make him happy. For now, though, she would gladly be his distraction till he was bored.

Nodding her head, the tears threatened to overspill from her eyes, "that's exactly what I was going to say!" she spoke without her voice breaking. "Just a bit of fun, between the two of us. Nothing serious! Now if you don't mind I'm going to get some more sleep," turning she blew the candle out on the bedside cabinet, quickly enough before the light would illuminate the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Remus took the hint and stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder he bent down and kissed her forehead before exiting the room, not hearing the gentle sobs as he left behind the disappointed woman.

Remus closed the door behind him and leaned back his head against the wall. Why did she have to take that so well? He almost wanted her to be upset and shout or cry. Tell him he'd been using her, tell him she wanted more from him. But no, should be really be surprised. What could an attractive, talented witch want with an old, troubled wear wolf such as himself? Sighing he straightened his old tatty top he'd worn to bed and rubbed his hands over his face.

The stairs shook as someone came rushing down them, "Remus, my boy!" Sirius grinned slapping him on the shoulder as he met him outside Hermione's bedroom door. "You're awake at a normal time? I'd almost be worried!" the animags laughed before continuing down to the kitchen.

Remus shook his head before following on. Anyone else might think it suspicious: Remus standing outside her room in the early hours, Sirius? No chance. He knew Sirius thought much less of the werewolf's skills in even gaining female friends let alone attractive possible flirtations, a smile creeped across Remus' face as he walked towards the kitchen, if only he knew!

It was later that day when Hermione emerged from her room and went downstairs to see the others that her disappointment began to disappear.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Remus, Sirius, Harry and Ron sitting on the couches, their talking ceasing as she came in.

"Hermione!" Harry grinned, "I wondered where you'd got to!"

"Thought you were avoiding us Miss Granger!" Sirius exclaimed as Hermione shot a nervous glance towards Remus who was watching her, almost searching for a tell-tale-sign of something. Anything.

"Sorry guys, I was busy," she lied. She'd spent the majority of the morning with her head under the duvet, thinking of different ways to hex her old professor.

Remus seemed to relax at the reply, "want to help me grab some dinner?" he asked in front of the guys. "Hermione nodded and the pair left the room with the boys going back to their happy chattering.

Walking away down some stairs they remained silent till they were closer to the larder below. It wasn't till Hermione went for the doorknob that Remus acted in any way other than indifferent.

"Hermione," he whispered pulling her free hand towards him, her body following with no fight. "please don't ignore me," he pleaded.

Her body came towards his as their lips locked. Immediately his hands coming up to caress her face and run through her hair. Her own hands began doing their needing touches. Feeling his body, his chest, his own soft face.

Their lips only parted when a door slammed shut above them and they pulled away quickly.

Standing still for a couple seconds waiting for further noise Hermione laughed at their situation as she stared down at her shirt which without noticing had been unbuttoned to reveal a soft pink coloured lace bra underneath.

Blushing she did back up the buttons and caught Remus' smile with her eyes. "I missed that," he smiled.

"You saw me this morning!" she exclaimed referring to the conversation she'd rather forget.

"Hmmm," he started, "still missed you," he said leaning forwards bending his face towards her before moving her hair away and planting kisses on her neck.

"Remus!" she laughed as his breath tickled her skin. "We are supposed to be getting dinner!"

"This is good enough for me!" he growled animalistcally back.

Hermione couldn't help but continue to laugh, "Remus," she moaned trying to sound stricter but nothing working as her desire for him become evident. "What about the others?"

Snapping his head up to look at her his eyes black and his brow furrowed, "I'm not sharing you!"

Hermione slapped his chest and giggled more, "Behave!" grabbing his hands she lead him through the door into the larder. His hands pulling away at hers to try get back to her body.

Laughing the whole way Hermione couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Guilt that she was actually allowing herself to push down her guard and follow this man to unknown depths of thoughts and feelings.

A hand slapping her on the bum shook her from her thought as the man behind her continued his assault with his mind on her body. Wanting and needed her closer.

Silently, and without realising Hermione and Remus looked into one anothers eyes and thought one last thought before concentrating on the actual ask at hand, 'can I keep this just as fun? I don't think so…'


End file.
